


Mission For Two

by cywscross



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo 1 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Pre-Hale Fire, Secret Relationship, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt(s):</strong> [What's Wrong?]</p><p>
  <em>Derek’s been acting suspiciously weird, and Laura just wants to make sure he’s okay. It’s not her fault she wasn’t born the sneakiest wolf in the Pack. That honour goes to Peter, so...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is oddly fun. Pretty sure it's the novelty of it, and nobody said my last one was a piece of shit, so, here's another one.

 

 

> _“What’s wrong, darling niece? You’re sulking.”_
> 
> _“I think Derek knows I’ve been- er, keeping an eye on him.”_
> 
> _“Spying, you mean? Well…”_
> 
> _“Don’t strain yourself, Uncle Peter. Tact might kill you. Just… how long has he known?”_
> 
> _“…Probably since that time you spent three hours sitting around on the roof of the building opposite the hotel that Derek snuck out the back of once he noticed you. By the way, that’s why you lost him; it wasn’t because he didn’t enter the hotel at all.”_
> 
> _“What?! That was two weeks- Wait, how do_ you  _know where I was? Were you following_ me _?!”_
> 
> _“You got offered the starring role in that production you were obsessing over for_ months _, and we both know it would’ve been the boost you needed to kickstart your acting career, and then you turned it down? And right after Derek started disappearing at odd hours of the day too. Please, pup. You might as well have taken an ad out in the paper.”_
> 
> _“You- You-”_
> 
> _“Yes, dear?”_
> 
> _“Grragh!”_
> 
> _“Is that another way of saying you’d very much appreciate your smarter, sneakier, devilishly handsome, and far more worldly uncle’s assistance in this matter?”_
> 
> _“You’re such a jerk. …Yes, please.”_
> 
> _“You only ever had to ask, sweetheart. Now let’s go find out what sort of teenage rebellion that brother of yours has set his heart on.”_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

> _“Who the hell is he kissing? She’s way too old for him!”_
> 
> _“Well, it’s certainly not your average teenage rebellion.”_
> 
> _“What?”  
>  _
> 
> _“You’re looking at our demise, Laura. That stupid boy. Come on; your mother needs to know.”_

 


End file.
